It's a sign up for the after school play
by Maddiebug
Summary: "It's a sign up for the after school play," Jeremy paused and groaned, "its a sign up sheet for getting called gay and that's not what I need right now end scene. I hang a left and there-" "Heck I have to sign up now" michael interrupted... just some cute fluff. Michael/Jeremy. Boyf riends. One shot for now.
1. Sign up sheet for getting called gay

Michael frowned at his friend, "what's wrong?"

Jeremy groaned "I just want to sign up for the play."

"Then do it bro."

"I can't."

"Yes you can."

"People will make fun if me. You know I can't deal with mockery." Jeremy shook his head.

"Fine but I really think it's no big deal." Michael didn't push the matter, but was definitely concerned.

"I can't sign that dude."

"But you want to do the play, right?"

"Well of course."

"Then ill sign the paper for you. I can sign up too, for moral support or stage crew." Michael loved Jeremy but stage fright was real.

"Michael you don't have to do this."

"It's no big deal."

"Yes it is. Michael, the sign up for the school play, is basically a sign up for getting called gay. You don't have to do this for me."

"Heck," Michael smiled, "i might have to sign me up."

Jeremy froze "wh-what?"

"I mean it's better than your plan, seriously, who writes on their backpacks. And Boyf riends, no I'm starting to get a good plan."

"Why do I feel nervous whenever you have a plan?"

"Its a defense mechanism. No worries. That's an easy way to come out." Michael chuckled, and walked over towards the sign up sheet, writing down his name.

Jeremy groaned, "you're an idiot, you know that mikey?"

"Yeah, but I'm your idiot."

Michael smiled back at Jeremy, but it was a shot eating grin. He knew he had won. Reluctantly, Jeremy got up and write down his own name, directly under his boyfriend's. If they were gonna come out, they were gonna do it with style.


	2. she loves play rehearsal?

**Chapter two: I might wrote the entirety if bmp like this Idk school is stress. Thanks for reading?.**

 **...**

Jeremy hesitantly walked into the school theatre. Only one person was in the theatre. Did he go to the wrong place? Where was Michael? "is this where play rehearsal meets?"

"No. This is where swim team meets." The girl responded with a dry tone.

"Oh," Jeremy sighed and started to walk away.

"I'm just kidding," the girl chuckled as Jeremy Sat back down, "so, you must be a virgin?"

"WhaT?!" Jeremy's heart sped up. She didn't know about him and michael, did she?

"First play rehearsal?" She teased, "you're so nervous."

"Yeah," he let out a sigh of relief, "I'm totally nervous for play rehearsals."

"Don't be. I love play rehearsal," the girl started to say, "because it's the best, because it is fun."

Jeremy nodded, feeling a little bit of stress be relieved. After all, he really wanted to join the school play, but where was Michael?

The girl went on a long rant about how much she loved play rehearsal. A really long rant, and Jeremy tuned most of it out.

After the girl stopped talking, Jeremy smiled, "Yeah, I'm excited."

"Hi excited, I'm Christine." The girl, Christine, laughed.

"Jeremy," Jeremy said, hoping that it wasn't as awkward as he felt.

"So, why did you decide to sigh up?"

"Oh, I've always loved theatre, but I'm afraid of speaking in front of people. My best friend pushed me yo join, but never actually showed up today..." Jeremy add libbed, excluding the part about signing up because they were gay.

"Maybe he had something else to do."

"Maybe," Jeremy frowned.

"Well, I can be your best friend for today. Are you ready to be introduced to theatre?"

"I don't really kno-" michael was interrupted by the directors voice.

"Oh thank God, the popular kids are here."

As Jeremy looked around, he didn't see what he wanted. Sure enough, the seats filled up with jocks and cheerleaders... but no Michael.

Whatever. It was fine. They had been separate before. Jed could handle this. It wasn't like Michael completely bailed on him. He probably had some important family shit.

Besides, Christine was nice and he did want to be an actor.

It would've been a little easier if Michael had been there, but Jeremy could manage... if only he wasn't so awkward around the popular crowd.

Every time he spoke, it was disjointed and stuttery. He felt himself space out more, to the point that he had no idea what anyone was saying or doing. By the time a hot pocket break had been called, Jeremy ran to the bathroom. He splashed some water in his face to clear his head.

If Rich hadn't chosen that exact moment to go pee, maybe nothing would've gone wrong.


	3. What's a Squid? Squip

.

 **Chapter three, I had to change the storyline a little but, but I think it works out pretty well?**

 **Idk maybe I should've left this as a oneshot**

 **...**

Rich walked into the bathroom and started obnoxiously using the urinal. Jeremy wasnt sure how do pee in an obnoxious manner, but Rich managed to do it.

Jeremy just avoided eye contact and mumbled, "how do you do that?"

"What?" Rich didn't quite hear him, and started to wash his hands

"How do you just have so much confidence in everything you do?"

"Its because I'm not insecure, Tall-Ass. Confidence will get you far, faking it will get you further," Rich said, smirking at the nickname he knew Jeremy hated.

"I just want people to like me. Other than just Michael. I wish I was cool like you."Jeremy frowned and started to turn away when Rich jumped, as though he was being shocked.

"I. I bet you don't remember me freshman year." Rich stuttered, slapping himself.

Jeremy tilted his head. "But you didn't go here freshman year..."

"Yes I did. You just didn't notice me." Rich interrupted, before frowning. "No one did."

"So then what happened?"

"I got a Squip."

"You got quick?"

"Not quick," Rich chuckled,"Squip."

"I've never heard of it."

"Its some top secret can't even look it up on the internet type shit." Jeremy was interested as Rich lowered his voice. "Its from japan, it's a grey oblong pill. Quantum nano technology cpu. The quantum computer in the pill will travel through your blood until it implants in your brain and it tells you what to do. It helps you to be cool. It helps you rule."

Jeremy frowned. "So it's like drugs?"

"No Jeremy," Rich smirked, "it's better than drugs. It's from JapAAAAAN!"

"But how do I get one of these squid?" Jeremy was really interested. A chance to make everyone like him? It sounded too good too be true.

"Squip." Rich corrected. "Just give me 600$ and I swear, this thing will make you more popular than you've ever dreamed of being."

"I'll think about it." Jeremy was practically broke. There was no way he could scrounge up that kind of money... his dream would have to stay that... a dream.

"And if you don't trust me, you can buy one from the guy at the back of the payless shoe store at the mall."

Jeremy nodded. "It'll help me to be cool!" He could always borrow money from Michael. And there was no way his dad would notice if any money went missing. His dad didn't do anything anymore... not since his mom left.

Rich smiled, "it'll help you rule!"

...

As Jeremy drove home, he couldn't stop thinking about Rich's offer. It would be a dream to have everyone like him.


End file.
